


Dive In

by lemonhopia



Series: Welcome Home [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Really it's just pool sex that's it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Time to break in your newly installed backyard pool... But not by swimming.





	Dive In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like pools, but I guess I do now.

The preparations for installing a pool in our backyard was exhausting, but seeing my girl so giddy over it is so worth the wait. Once I was given the heads-up that everything was ready, I called her right away. 

“Yay! It’s open!” She just came back from the grocery store and she’s already running out the back door. I swear she’s such a kid sometimes, but I love her like that. “What are you waiting for? It’s swimming time!”

Taking out her phone and wallet from her pockets and placing it on the patio table, she immediately stripped out of her shirt and jeans, leaving only her underwear on. To say I’m blown away is an understatement. Yes I know I’ve seen way more of her than that, but that sight in our backyard and in broad daylight? Damn. That would take a lot of getting used to, but I don’t mind. Not at all, definitely, when all her glorious curves are in full view, sun-kissed skin glistening in the mid-afternoon heat. 

“Jae, stop staring at my ass and get your ass over here,” She demanded, standing at the edge of the pool with her hands on her hips. Ah, how could I say no? I stripped down to my boxers, not bothering to get any swimming gear as well.

“You have a glorious ass, how can I not stare?” I laughed and she slapped my arm in return. As she dipped into the pool, I couldn’t resist but grab a handful of her butt, earning me a splash in the face with pool water. 

“Hey, no fair, your butt really is nice, I can’t resist,” She giggled and just splashed me with more water, turning into a major splash fight.

After more than an hour of playing around in the main pool, we decided to chill in the jacuzzi at the side. The air is starting to get cooler, as the sun is starting to set. 

Ah, this is the life, just me and my girl sitting in a jacuzzi with a cooler full of beer beside us, to celebrate our new pool. I pull her closer to me and she laid her head on my shoulder, a hand resting on my thigh.

“To our new pool,” I raised my drink to hers for a toast and she did the same.

“You know, we haven’t christened the pool yet,” She looked up at me with a playful glint in her eyes. 

“We just went swimming in it, right?”

“Oh my god, Jae, that’s not what I meant! We need to have a .. proper ribbon-cutting ceremony,” It took a while for me to process what she meant by christening the pool, and I gulped hard when her hand slid up my thigh more and more.

Oh. Ok. My heart raced at the idea, being outdoors and all.

“Babe, we’re outdoors! What about our neightbors?”

“We’ll give them a show then,” We burst out laughing at the idea of getting caught by our neighbors having outdoor pool sex, but it was highly unlikely to be honest. We have walls and tall tress all over our backyard, and the space is pretty big, so I doubt anyone will actually look around other people’s backyard from their balcony.

I pulled her into my lap with both her legs on either side of me, unable to resist the excitement. We haven’t really done it outdoors, and just the thought of it already makes me so hard. Well, that and the fact that she’s practically riding me. And she can tell.

“Mmhm, someone’s excited,” She hums against my lips, and I lick into her lower lip hungry for more.

“Just don’t be too loud, ok?”

“Hmm… I’ll try,” I grip her waist to pull her even closer so she can feel my boner pressing between her legs, loving the feeling of the slightly cold water against warm skin. She moaned softly at the contact, and she starts to grind her hips to increase our friction.

Deepening the kiss, she has her hands tangled in my hair, dark locks a mess in her dainty fingers as our tongues tangled passionately. My right hand made their way to her back to unclasp her bra and I was surprised to not find the clasp.

“Babe, over here,” She giggles into the kiss as she leads my hand to her chest, guiding my fingers to the lock. I felt myself twitch upon finding out it’s a front-closure, my favorite. Immediately, both my hands went to her breasts, not wasting any time to fondle the soft flesh and play with her nipples. She melted right away to my touch, grinding even harder into my lap and whimpering at the feeling of my boner pressed up against her.

She adjusted herself so her chest is above water so I can suck on her nipples. I went back and forth from one to the other, using my hand on the one that is currently not in my mouth. My hands wandered further down and reached into her underwear, grazing her folds and licking my lips upon finding out how wet she is. Not wet from the pool, but slick and ready for me, her juices coating my slender fingers sliding in and out. One at first, earning faint moans and a squeeze on my shoulders, then two, then curling them to reach her sweet spot, making her grind into my fingers even more to deepen the pressure. 

She kisses me again, breathless moans muffled by my mouth on hers, and I decide to surprise her by pulling out and using her slick to rub her clit instead. 

“Fuck, Jae,” She whispered and buried her face into my neck, biting down at the soft flesh between shoulder and neck. I hissed at the sting but it’s so good, so I circled my fingers faster, more urgent, until her moans grew louder indicating she’s close.

Just as she’s close to the edge, I stopped and licked my fingers in front of her, loving the taste of her on my tongue. She whined at the loss of contact and grabbed me through my boxers in response, but I made sure she won’t be deprived for too long. 

I lifted her a bit so I can shimmy my boxers off, just letting it float in the water. Her hands went to my cock right away, stroking and squeezing and lingering her thumb at the tip leaking precum. I grunted a little too loud when she squeezed a bit harder, making her grin at the sound. 

Of course I won’t let her beat me at this game. I pulled her closer again until my tip is pressed against her folds, nipping at her neck while I rub my tip around her clit, making her even wetter than she already was.

“Jae, please,” She whimpered breathlessly into my shoulder.

“Please what, baby girl?” I whispered in her ear, voice low and teasing.

“I want you in me,”

“What? What was that?” I slapped my dick into her folds and she yelped and whined at the sudden jolt, and she bit my shoulder in return. I love teasing her so much, especially when she gets so worked up like this. 

Since I was getting needy and impatient myself, I held her steady by the waist with one hand and used the other to hold my tip to her entrance, then lowered her until I’m fully in, both of us moaning too loudly when I went in the deepest I can go. I sure hope fences and trees are good for soundproofing too.

We didn’t even notice that the sun was already disappearing down the horizon, the sky dimming from a clear light blue to a darker purples and oranges, forming a magnificent backdrop as we were lost in our own bliss. Head thrown back in pleasure, soaking wet hair, and eyes fluttering in ecstasy, I’d say she’s more beautiful than the California sunset. 

Especially when she’s the one taking the reins. Her hips are moving faster, dropping harder, and grinding deeper, making sure I fill her us as much as I can. She has taken ahold of my shoulders for support and I tighten my grip on her waist, both of us digging our nails into each other's skin and making the water splash everywhere harder than it already does. This is gonna be hell to clean up but who cares when it's caused by something this good? 

“Jae, I- oh my god, I-I'm so close,” Her words are barely coming out in between moans but every sound she makes is music to my ears. Gradually, I can feel her clenching, gripping me tighter and I buck my hips to meet hers in response, desperate to feel more of her, to dig deeper into her, to hit where she needs it most. The sound of wet slapping skin and the splash splash noises of the water filled the air. I can feel my climax starting to close in too, the heat and pressure bubbling in my gut growing more intense with every thrust. 

“Me too baby girl, come for me,” A few more pushes and she collapses in my arms with a muffled scream, clinging to my shoulders for dear life and her nails leaving crescent shaped marks on my skin as I thrust a few more times to get myself to my own orgasm. The pleasure strikes in waves and I release inside her, shuddering hard at the intensity, her pulsing walls driving me even farther to the edge. 

We stayed panting in each other's arms as we waited for our breathing to even out, stealing a few kisses here and there. A satisfied smile on her face, she got off me and dipped into the water again before cracking open a beer and taking her previous seat beside me. I’m pretty sure I had a huge, dumb-looking smile on my face too.

“See, I told you, pools are a great investment,” I stated in my best sales person impersonation voice, draping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to me. 

She laughed and pushed my chest playfully, but nodded in agreement and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

“Yeah, totally… Next time, let’s go fix our roof deck,”

Oh hell yes. We haven’t even gotten up from the pool yet I’m already planning our next Ikea trip.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
